The primary goal of the Environmental Modeling and Exposure Assessment Facility (EMEAF) is to facilitate the research efforts of Center investigators by providing a variety of services and equipment needed to understand the relationship between contaminants and other agents found in rural environments and their impact on human health. The EMEAF accomplishes this goal by offering Center investigators: ? Aid in research design, grant writing, and data analysis ? A cost-effective instrumentation lending service, ? Guidance on modeling and display of contaminants and affected populations, ? Expertise in measuring environmental contaminants. In particular, the EMEAF provides essential support and mentoring to young investigators building their research careers. The investigators and staff ofthe EMEAF have expertise in ambient air sampling, industrial hygiene practices, health physics, air dispersion modeling, computational fluid dynamics modeling, geo-spatial technologies and methodologies, spatial-temporal modeling, and chemical analytical methods. The EMEAF provides a critical role within the Center by aiding investigators and pilot grant recipients to properiy identify and quantify environmental contaminants while also supporting efforts to perform a statistical analysis of data obtained. The EMEAF strives to develop and maintain state-of-the art instrumentation and modeling capabilities, which together aid investigators in their efforts to link environmental contaminants with health outcomes.